The present invention relates to liquid compositions containing chitosan, a chitosan derivative or a physiologically acceptable salt thereof, for the preparation of a medicament, or a medical device, or a sanitary product, or a cosmetic, which compositions form a film after application onto the scalp, or onto the hair. The film-forming compositions of the invention are useful for the delivery of actives onto the scalp surface and/or onto the hair.